


I Do ( and someone new)

by Wang_Puppy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Cute, Fluff, Husbands, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Wedding, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wang_Puppy/pseuds/Wang_Puppy
Summary: Hyungwon has a surprise for his now husband Hoseok!





	I Do ( and someone new)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy hyungwonho story I wrote that might turn into a series :)

"Can we go out onto the terrace for a while, just us two?" Hyungwon asked his husband softly. Hoseok smiled and grabbed his hand gently.

"Of course love, may i ask why?" 

Hyungwon tried to cease his heavy breathing and stop a wide grin from spreading across his face. Unfortunately Hoseok had noticed his now husbands wide smile and mirrored it with his own.

"What are you smiling about Mr Lee Hyungwon?" He asked with a cheeky smile. Hyungwon let out a small giggle.

"I just cant wait to show you my surprise"

"Ooh a surprise, I know I'll love it cause I love you" Hoseok crooned to his now flushed face partner. Hyungwon didn't reply and just led Hoseok out onto the empty terrace, making sure they were out of sight.

 

The newly married couple walked over to the front of the terrace and looked towards the stunning view. It was around 7pm and a beautiful sunset had just started to settle in. Hyungwon felt like he was in heaven. He had just married the man he had been in love with for the past seven years and was now ready to settle down and become parents to their unborn child. His hand grazed over his slightly bloated stomach as he thought about his and Hoseok's future together and their already growing family. Just two days prior to their wedding Hyungwon had began to suspect that he was pregnant as he had began to suffer some symptoms there was associated with the condition such as constant back aches and the frequent need to head to the bathroom. One morning he had stared at himself in the mirror sidewards and saw the slight curve of his belly, unnoticeable by most, but very prominent in Hyungwons eyes. Although he knew in that moment he was expecting he had taken multiple pregnancy tests to be sure and unsuprisingly all four had come out positive. Thankfully ,he thought, he had yet to experience the joys of morning sickness therefore not having to cause a fuss at the wedding. To begin with he had cried out in fear. What if he couldn't handle a baby? He had limited experiences around children and was slightly scared at the thought of taking care of his own. The pregnancy was also a major fear of Hyungwons. What if something bad happened to the baby growing inside of him? He felt dizzy with worry and had to calm himself down. He told himself that it would be okay and having Hoseok by his side knew that he would be fine. After the small burst of worried thoughts, Hyungwon warmed himself up to the idea of having the baby. He could imagine dressing his baby in small and adorable clothes, watching Hoseok singing them to sleep each night and holding their precious hand in his own. His heart melted at the scenarios and gave him excitement for the next 8 or 9 months to come. 

 

"This view is absolutely stunning" Hoseok exclaimed, while walking over towards Hyungwon and wrapping his muscular arms around his waist, pulling Hyungwon out of his thoughts.

 

"Not as stunning as you" Hyungwon replied and watched as his husbands cheeks blush red. 

 

"H-hey, I thought I was supposed to be the cheesy husband here?" Hoseok whined to the taller, who looked at him with absolute adoration in his eyes. Hyungwon wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and buried his face into his neck.

"We've only been married for five hours you dork"

"Did you forget that we've been together for seven years? Anyway I'm the supreme cheesy husband around here!" 

"That sounds like a type of snack" Hyungwon giggled into Hoseoks neck. Hoseok just smiled at his husband and lifted his head up with his finger.

"That's why you find me so tasty" he said while wiggling his eyebrows making both males laugh hysterically. They wiped away fake tears and brought their bodies closer together. They closed the small gap between them and kissed each other with much more longing and passion in their movements compared to the soft and sweet kiss they shared at the alter only hours before. The sound of short erratic breaths were the only sounds that filled the warm and breezy air as they pulled apart.

"God I love you Hyungwon" Hoseok sighed while cupping his hands around the youngers face. The adoration evident on his face made Hyungwon melt even more.

"I love you too"

 

"Now what was this surprise you were telling me about?" 

"Oh shit, I completely forgot about it. Stupid Hoseok with his stupidly loveable personality". Hyungwon cursed in his mind. 

"O-okay, so first could you close your eyes and promise that you wont peak hyung" he stammered out nervously.

"I promise" Hoseok exclaimed as he started to close his eyes. Hyungwon felt his heart beat more rapidly in his chest as he untucked his white shirt from his trousers. Hopefully Hoseok would be able to get the hint.

"Give me your hand please" he spoke in a small and vulnerable voice. Hyungwon knew that Hoseok would be thrilled with the fact that he was pregnant, the elder loved children, but it didnt stop Hyungwon from feeling nervous. Hoseok held out his hand and waved it around.

"You're going to have to guide me" 

Hyungwon grabbed his husbands hand and took a deep breath. This was the moment he was going to tell his husband that they were having a child. Hyungwon grabbed Hoseoks outstretched hands and placed them on his curving belly and held his own hands over Hoseoks.

"Open your eyes" 

Hoseok let his eyes creep open and noticed that his hand was now on his husbands exposed abdomen, which weirdly was curvier than normal. A flurry of confusion spread across his face as he stared at his husband.

"We have a surprise guest" Hyungwon softly stated with a twinkle in his eye, Hoseok's eyes gazed up from Hyungwon's belly to his beautiful face which was now covered with a crimson blush. 

"A-are y-you?" he stammered out while wet drops ran down his face as his mind pieced together what Hyungwon was trying to tell him.

"Hoseok. I'm pregnant."

 

"Are you serious?" Hoseok whispered while flickering his eyes between Hyungwons face and his bare belly.

"Mhmm, I took a few tests a couple of days ago and they were all positive. Hoseok we are having a baby." Hyungwon stated, his eyes becoming glassy after finally saying the secret he had held out loud. A loud sob escaped Hoseok's mouth as he held onto Hyungwon's waist.

"I love you....so much....thank you....thank you!" he choked out as he kissed Hyungwon's pink glossy lips in between words while cradling his head in his hands. Pure bliss ran through his entire body, he had just gotten married to the love of his life and now discovered he was going to be a father. This was the best day of his life! Hoseoks shaky hands made their way down to the sides of Hyungwon's abdomen and kneeled down to place his forehead on his belly. Gentle kisses were placed all around Hyungwon's stomach causing him to giggle at the ticklish feeling.

"Hi baby, it's me. Appa. I know that you can't hear me just yet but I wanted to let you know that I love you so so so much! Umma loves you as well! Please grow strong and healthy and behave for Umma, he's going to be taking care of you for a very long time. Also I hope you enjoyed our wedding!" Hoseok whispered to the baby in the small curve of Hyungwon's belly. A small sniff was heard causing Hoseok to look up at his now crying husband. He stood up from his kneeling position and wiped the tears away from Hyungwon's cheeks.

"Wonnie? Are you okay?"

"Why are you so perfect?" Hyungwon cried out, making Hoseok chuckle at his words. Hyungwon puched Hoseok lightly with his fists against his broad chest, his puffy cheeks and pouty lips making Hoseok smile widely. God he was gorgeous even after he cried.

"I could ask that myself baby, thank you so much, you are going to be a great Umma" 

"And you are going to be a great Appa" 

The couple held each other for what felt like an eternity until a familiar voice yelled out to them from inside the venue.

"I get that you're married and all but you can't miss the dancing! Hurry up!" Jooheon stated while holding a glass of wine in his hand. The husbands chuckled at their friends boldness and looked back towards each other and wiped the tear stains from their cheeks. Hyungwon tucked his white shirt back into his trousers. They intertwined their hands and began to walk back inside the venue as not only two but three. 

Jooheon noticing the couples red eyes as they walked past him, asked them if they were okay. The husbands simply turned to each other and smiled widely. 

"We're perfect"


End file.
